User talk:JM Pessanha
Re: Ikariam Brazil Are you saying you are the founder of a new Ikariam wiki w:c:pt-br.ikariam? -- 13:55, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Aha, I found your wiki w:c:pt-br.wikikariam! I will put in the request to link all of our wikis to your wiki. You will be linked to all the same languages that we are linked to as well. I also give you permission to use any template, page information or image from out wiki to use on your wiki (note: If you use images you must include the license on the image as well!!!!!) : Request sent in, when they complete the request you will be linked to the following wikis (the reverse is automatic as well - they will be linked to you): :# ikariam / - this wiki :# ar.ikariam / :# bg.ikariam :# de.ikariam :# el.ikariam :# es.ikariam / / :# fi.ikariam :# fr.ikariam :# hu.ikariam :# it.ikariam :# lt.ikariam :# nl.ikariam :# pl.ikariam :# pt.ikariam :# ro.ikariam :# ru.ikariam :# sr.ikariam :# sv.ikariam :# vi.ikariam :# zh.ikariam :# zh-hant.ikariam / / To make it easier to connect the different wiki's I can copy over our template or you can copy it over or modify it to match your links on your home page by changing the comma to the " | " symbol, this is up to you. -- 14:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello ; English You may want to see w:c:help for help with editing wiki and links Pertaining to linking one wiki to another - you do the links just as you do your internal links, but you add w:c:.: If you were to make a link to your wiki page wiki German Academy you could use w:c:de.ikariam:Academy w:c:de.ikariam:Academy To make it display only Academy the word you would add the symbol PIPE ( | ), then the interior of the Academy of word link, such as Academy Academy I see your wiki does not have any image licenses on it for some reason - I will have to copy the license I made for Gameforge images over to your wiki and a few of the basic licenses -- but I will let you translate them into Portuguese as I am using a translator also - so my translation may not be good ; Você pode querer ver w:c:ajuda para ajudar com a edição de wiki e ligações Referentes a ligação de um wiki para outro - você faz as ligações, assim como você faz suas ligações internas, mas você adicionar w:c:.: Se você fosse fazer um link para sua página wiki wiki Academia Alemã você pode usar w:c:de.ikariam:Akademie w:c:de.ikariam:Akademie Para torná-lo exibir somente Academia a palavra que você gostaria de acrescentar o pipe ( | ), então o interior da Academia de ligação de texto, tais como Academia Academia Eu vejo seu wiki não tem nenhuma licença de imagem sobre ele por algum motivo - Vou ter que copiar a licença que eu fiz para imagens Gameforge sobre a sua wiki e algumas das licenças básicas - mas eu vou deixar você traduzi-los em Português como eu estou usando um tradutor também - por isso a minha tradução pode não ser bom -- 23:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Image licenses I have modified a few license to better suit our wiki as most of the images on our wiki are from the Gameforge game Ikariam, from other Wiki wiki's or from Wikipedia. So you can copy / use / translate over to : # if the images are from other Wikia sites. # if the images are from Wikipedia or other Wikimedia sites. # if the images are from any Gameforge official site - in particular Ikariam. Then you change the MediaWiki:Licenses page to include those license then a Pipe " | " and then description text - you can click on my link I just gave to see how I added the licenses and the description text. -- 00:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Transfers Since you are the Founder (Admin) of your wiki you have added tools to aid you in transferring information to your wiki. You can go to any wiki and use (All can export) to save entire pages, categories, templates, etc ... to a file on your computer, then you can go to your wiki and use (Admins only can import) to add the information from the saved file back into your wiki - then you can edit it to make it match your wiki or re-translate the information into your language. P.S. on Wiki's you should not erase your old question and replace it with your new question. You should leave the old question and just add each new question you ask below the last one - so there is a record of the entire conversation. -- 04:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Actually, your wiki is separating the numbers with a space 1 000 not 1000 or 1,000. The code that adds in the commas in English is and you have that in your code for the template . I do not know why it is doing this unless it is a Brazilian way to display numbers? -- 20:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sea Garrison Limit Yep, I understand -- Someone has already posted that information on the Garrison limit page. -- 23:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC)